elena_z_avalorufandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sugar Rush
Sugar Rush – pięćdziesiąty-ósmy odcinek serialu Elena z Avaloru. Fabuła Skoro Estebana już nie ma, Elena jest zawalona pracą, i ma ona ciężki czas z poświęceniem czasu rodzinie. Żeby spędzić więcej czasu ze swoimi wnuczkami, Luisa ponownie otwiera sklep z czekoladą jej rodziny, La Vida Dulce. Streszczenie Armando mówi Elenie, jakie ona ma obowiązki. Gdy Elena dowiaduje się, ile ma obowiązków, nie jest z tego zadowolona, bo tych obowiązków jest za dużo, i pyta się Armando, czy on nie ma zapisanego w jej planie złapania oddechu, i mówi, że nie da rady wszystkich tych obowiązków wykonać w jeden dzień. W tej chwili Flo przypadkiem rozrywa na pół długą listę obowiązków. Armando mówi Elenie, że odkąd Esteban odszedł, wszystkie jego obowiązki należą teraz do niej. Gdy Armando wymienia dalej obowiązki Eleny, ta czuje niepokój, co zmienia kolor jej sukienki i uaktywnia jej magię. Elena szybko się uspokaja, dzięki czemu wszystko wraca do normy. W tej chwili przychodzi Luisa, która mówi wnuczce, że już czas na ich cotygodniową grę w karty. Elena mówi babci, że nie ma czasu, bo jest zawalona pracą. Luisa tłumaczy Elenie, że niezależnie od obowiązków, ona znajduje czas dla rodziny. Elena potem prosi Armando, by zmienił plan i przesunął grę w karty na czwartek, co nie podoba się jej babci. Potem Izabela pokazuje Elenie model "Hydro-Gondoli" - kolejki linowej, która jest zasilana wodą z wodospadu i która pomoże ludziom obejść miasto. Model ma być pokazany królowi Joachimowi, którego Elena zaprosiła. Nagle model się rozpada i Izabela od razu zaczyna naprawę. W tej chwili Armando woła Elenę na następne spotkanie. Elena mówi Armando, że nie ma czasu, bo musi pomóc Izabeli w naprawie. Na kolacji Luisa pyta się Eleny i Izabeli, jak minął dzień. Elena i Izabela jednak nie słuchają babci, gdyż są zbyt zajęte rozmową o kolejce linowej i o poprawkach do niej, co jeszcze bardziej ją denerwuje. Gdy Elena pokazuje Izabeli za pomocą berła odpowiednie miejsce dla kolejki, Luisa ma już dosyć i przerywa wnuczkom pracę, mówiąc im, że to czas dla rodziny. Luisa opowiada, że kiedy była młoda, rodzina zawsze była najważniejsza, gdyż pracowali, bawili się i jedli razem, i że nie byli z królewskiego rodu, ale byli wzbogaceni miłością. Luisa opowiada też, że jej dziadkowie byli najlepszymi producentami czekolady w Avalorze, a ich sklep nazywał się La Vida Dulce, i ludzie z całego świata przyjeżdżali tylko po to, by poczęstować się czekoladą, dopóki nie zauważa, jak jej wnuczki znowu jej nie słuchają. Francisco zwraca uwagę wnuczek na babcię. Luisa mówi wnuczkom, że mogłyby coś zrobić razem. Francisco sugeruje ponowne otwarcie sklepu La Vida Dulce, który nadal jest w mieście, ale cały zamknięty. Luisa zgadza się z mężem i potem oczekuje opinii wnuczek, które znowu jej nie słuchają, i zwraca im uwagę. Elena pyta się Armando, czy da się umieścić w planie na jutro to, co babcia postanowiła. Armando mówi, że jutrzejszy dzień jest pełen obowiązków, ale zirytowana Luisa każe mu jeszcze raz sprawdzić plan. Armando z nerwów patrzy na plan i mówi, że coś zostało właśnie odwołane. Nazajutrz sklep La Vida Dulce zostaje ponownie otwarty. Luisa pokazuje wnuczkom, jak się robi czekoladę, i opowiada, że sekretem do przyrządzenia smakowitej czekolady jest delikatne mieszanie składników. Flo ma dosyć czekania i chce już zjeść czekoladę, ale Luisa mówi, że robienie wszystkiego dobrze wymaga czasu, ponieważ ludzie mają się poczęstować miłością, jaka jest w czekoladzie. Luisa opowiada, że zawsze po zamknięciu, wraz z rodziną wybierali się do parku i karmili wiewiórki orzechami, które zostały po sporządzeniu czekolady. Luisa zauważa, że nie ma orzechów laskowych. Elena postanawia pójść osobiście po orzechy, ale Luisa woli sama to zrobić, bo chce się upewnić, że uda się wziąć właściwe orzechy, i prosi wnuczki, by tymczasem przygotowały kolejną porcję czekolady. Zaraz po tym, jak Luisa poszła, pojawia się Armando, który mówi Elenie, że król Joachim i księżniczka Caterina już przyjechali. Elena wpada w szok, ponieważ myślała, że Joachim przyjedzie po południu. Armando pyta się Eleny, czy ma poprosić Joachima, by wrócił później. Elena nie zgadza się i prosi Armando, by pokazał Joachimowi i Caterinie kolejkę, która jest budowana na tarasie, i im przekazał, że ona wkrótce do nich przyjdzie. Po tym, jak Armando poszedł, Izabela pyta się Eleny, dlaczego teraz nie pójdą. Elena tłumaczy siostrze, że babcia nie otworzy sklepu bez czekolady. Izabela natomiast mówi Elenie, że przygotowanie jednej porcji zajęło im cały poranek. Elena postanawia za pomocą berła przyśpieszyć przygotowanie ponownej porcji czekolady i rozpala nim ogień na kuchence. Elena, Izabela i Flo bardzo szybko robią czekoladę. Jednak Elena nieświadomie odczuwa niepokój, co uaktywnia jej magię, która przenosi się na czekoladę. Gdy Luisa przychodzi, zastaje bałagan w kuchni. Elena mówi babci, że Joachim i Caterina przyjechali i czekają w pałacu. Elena potem mówi babci, że udało się przygotować czekoladę. Luisa z żalem mówi wnuczkom, iż myślała, że przygotują czekoladę razem. Elena mówi babci, że razem przygotują czekoladę później. Luisa załamuje się, więc Elena prosi siostrę, by została z babcią. Izabela tłumaczy siostrze, że zaprojektowała Hydro-Gondolę. Elena natomiast mówi Izabeli, że babcia potrzebuje towarzystwa. Izabela w końcu zgadza się zostać z babcią i daje siostrze plan Hydro-Gondoli. Próbując podjeść czekoladę, Flo podsuwa Elenie pomysł wręczenia Joachimowi i Caterinie czekolady w prezencie. Gdy Elena pakuje czekoladę do paczki, nie widzi, jak jedna z czekoladek upada na podłogę. Flo zjada tę czekoladkę i, przez to, że czekoladka była zaczarowana, zaczyna ruszać się szybko. Elena wraca do pałacu i wita się z Joachimem i Cateriną, którzy dokonują kilka ulepszeń do Hydro-Gondoli. Gdy Joachim i Caterina zadają Elenie pytania, ta nic nie rozumie, dopóki Caterina jej nie wyręcza. Gdy Joachim i Caterina zadają więcej pytań, Elena znowu czuje niepokój, ale ukrywa planem kolejki swoją zmieniającą kolor sukienkę. Magia Eleny sprawia, że wagonik spada z lin. Elena szybko ucieka i rzuca Joachimowi i Caterinie czekoladę. Joachim i Caterina częstują się czekoladą i, podobnie jak Flo, zaczynają się szybko ruszać przez magię w niej. To samo dzieje się z innymi ludźmi, którzy również poczęstowali się czekoladą. Elena wraca do sklepu i mówi babci, że musi na chwilę pożyczyć Izabelę, bo potrzebuje jej pomocy z kolejką. Luisa pozwala wnuczkom iść, skoro to ma być dla dobra królestwa. Po tym, jak Elena i Izabela wyszły, Luisa ze smutkiem patrzy na rodzinne zdjęcie. Elena i Izabela wracają do pałacu, gdzie zastają Joachima, Caterinę i ich straż naprawiających kolejkę i to bardzo szybko. Elena i Izabela są zaskoczone, że Joachim i Caterina mówią i ruszają się szybko. Gdy Joachim i Caterina robią demonstrację, robią to tak szybko, że kolejka wymyka się spod kontroli. Elena przez to czuje niepokój, który uaktywnia jej magię, która ożywia pobliskie pomniki, które niszczą bronią mechanizm kolejki, która przez to znowu się psuje. Elena uspokaja się, myśląc o małych Jagunach, i wszystko wraca do normy. Jednak Joachim i Caterina wciąż ruszają się i mówią szybko. Elena wzywa Zuzo i mówi mu, co się stało i że Joachim i Caterina nadal zachowują się dziwnie po tym, jak się uspokoiła. Caterina przypadkiem strąca paczkę z czekoladą, która przez to jest widoczna. Gdy Elena mówi Zuzo, że zrobiła czekoladę dla Joachima i Cateriny, ten pyta się jej, jak się czuła, gdy robiła czekoladę. Elena mówi Zuzo, że bardzo się śpieszyła, żeby wrócić do pałacu. Zuzo mówi Elenie, że skoro ona oszalała z pośpiechu podczas pieczenia, musiało to uaktywnić jej magię, która dostała się do czekolady, a potem do Joachima i Cateriny. Z obawy, że to samo stanie się z innymi ludźmi, Elena wraca z siostrą do sklepu, żeby powstrzymać babcię przed sprzedażą czekolady. Sklep jest zamknięty, a Luisy nigdzie nie ma. Elena i Izabela zauważają, że wszystko zostało spakowane. Elena znajduje zdjęcie babci z rodziną wśród spakowanych rzeczy i mówi siostrze, że nie ma rodzinnego sklepu z czekoladą bez rodziny. Elena i Izabela załamują się, ponieważ ich babcia ponownie otworzyła sklep, żeby spędzać z nimi czas, ale zostawiły ją samą i zraniły jej uczucia. Elena czuje się winna, ponieważ była tak pochłonięta pracą, że zapomniała o jednej rzeczy, która jest ważniejsza, niż wszystkie królewskie obowiązki na świecie. Widząc porozstawiane orzechy laskowe, Elena i Izabela domyślają się, dokąd poszła ich babcia. Elena i Izabela przychodzą do parku, gdzie zastają babcię karmiącą wiewiórki i to ze smutkiem, i przyłączają się do niej. Luisa na początku jest zła, ale w końcu uśmiecha się i mówi wnuczkom, że kiedy była mała, wszystko, co miała z rodziną, to sklep z czekoladą, żeby być razem. Luisa potem mówi Elenie, że ta ma królestwo do rządzenia, nawet po tym, jak Esteban odszedł, i wyznaje, że po wszystkim, co się z nim stało, sklep był jedyną rzeczą, która trzymała ich rodzinę razem, ale była zbyt głupia, by ożywić dawne czasy, i nie chciała stracić tego, co zostało po rodzinie. Elena mówi babci, że ona nigdy nie straci wnuczek, i wyznaje jej, że sama była głupia przez to, że nie poświęcała czasu jej, dziadkowi i Izabeli, a nic nie jest ważniejsze od rodziny, zwłaszcza teraz. Elena i Izabela przytulają się z babcią, która mówi, że ta chwila jest bardziej słodsza, niż czekolada. Dzięki temu Elena przypomina sobie o czekoladzie i wyjaśnia babci, co się stało. Luisa mówi wnuczce, że jeśli zrobią nową porcję czekolady, ale w sposób właściwy, czyli powolny i spokojny, jej magia sprawi w ten sposób, że czekolada wszystko przywróci do normy. Elena, Izabela i Luisa robią nową porcję czekolady. Właściwe przyrządzenie czekolady sprawia, że Elena czuje spokój, który uaktywnia jej magię, która przenosi się na czekoladę. W tej chwili pojawia się Flo, która wciąż się szybko rusza. Izabela częstuje czekoladą Flo, która od razu wraca do normalności. Chcąc znaleźć pozostałe osoby, które zjadły czekoladę, Elena, Izabela i Luisa wołają ludzi na darmową degustację czekolady. Ludzie zjawiają się bardzo szybko i, po zjedzeniu czekolady, znowu są normalni. Elena, Izabela i Luisa wracają do pałacu, żeby dać Joachimowi i Caterinie czekoladę. Elena mówi babci i siostrze, że lepiej będzie, jeśli one same dadzą czekoladę Joachimowi i Caterinie, ponieważ nie może im powiedzieć, że jej emocje sprawiają, że wszystko wymyka się spod kontroli, gdyż się tego wstydzi, a musi pokazać, że jest opanowana jako księżniczka. Luisa mówi wnuczce, że nikt nie jest doskonały, nawet królewski ród, i zapewnia ją, że Joachim to zrozumie. Elena, Izabela i Luisa częstują Joachima, Caterinę i ich straż czekoladą, która przywraca ich do normalności. Joachim zastanawia się, jak to się stało, że śpieszył się przez cały dzień. Elena wyznaje Joachimowi, że jej magia dostała się do czekolady, którą mu dała, i że jakiś czas temu wpadła do studni magicznych kryształów, która dała jej dziwne moce. Gdy Joachim pyta, jakie to moce, Elena mówi, że kiedy czuje wielkie emocje, dzieje się coś magicznego, i nigdy nie wiadomo, co to będzie, i że próbuje to opanować, ale nadal nie potrafi. Joachim mówi Elenie, że ona nie musi go za nic przepraszać, ponieważ sam ma coś do wyznania, i wyznaje, że nie ma zielonego pojęcia o kolejkach linowych, w przeciwieństwie do córki, ale czuł, że też musi być ekspertem, ponieważ jest królem. Elena więc postanawia, że Izabela i Caterina będą naczelnymi budowy kolejki górskiej, gdyż one się na tym znają. Dzięki temu Elena ma czas na grę w karty z babcią, która ma miejsce w wagoniku działającej już kolejki linowej. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Elena ujawnia nowo odkrytą moc swojego berła: Rozpalenie ognia pod komendą ignite (pl. rozpal) (w serialu). Bohaterowie Główni bohaterowie * Księżniczka Elena * Luisa Flores * Księżniczka Izabela * Flo Pozostali bohaterowie * Francisco Flores * Zuzo * Armando Gutierrez * Król Joachim * Księżniczka Caterina * Kobieta w obrazie * Starożytni wojownicy (posągi) * Esteban Flores (wspomniany) * Królowa Lucia (obraz; wspomniana) * Babcia Luisy (obraz; wspomniana) * Dziadek Luisy (obraz; wspomniany) * Matka Luisy (obraz; wspomniana) * Ojciec Luisy (obraz; wspomniany) * Wiewiórki * Królewski służący * Królewscy strażnicy z Avaloru * Królewscy strażnicy z Carizy * Cywile Piosenki * Pick It Up – Elena, Izabela i Flo * Chocolate Oh So Sweet – Luisa, Elena i Izabela Nawiązania do poprzednich wydarzeń * Elena nauczyła się mocy "Sokole oko" Świetlistego berła w odcinku "Opowieść o dwóch berłach". * Elena wpadła do studni Takainy, jej magia została ulepszona, i ożywiła ona Flo w odcinku "The Magic Within". * Esteban został wygnany we wspomnianym odcinku, "The Magic Within". * Izabela korzystała ze swojego Placusia w odcinkach "Nieodkryty kryształ", "Historia pewnego gekona", "Targi i różne zatargi", "Naukowe zmagania" i "Sister of Invention". * Elena i król Joachim są dobrymi przyjaciółmi, co było widać w odcinkach "Zjazd monarchów", "Obręczówka", "Two Left Fins" i "Naomi Knows Best". * Elena poznała księżniczkę Caterinę w odcinku "Obręczówka". Ciekawostki * Elena czyta tytuł odcinka. * Mimo, że Elena użyła mocy "Ignite" Świetlistego berła w odcinku krótkometrażowym "Not So Basic Training" z serii Discovering The Magic Within, to pierwszy raz, kiedy Elena używa tej mocy w samym serialu. * Caterina powraca w tym odcinku po jej debiucie w odcinku "Obręczówka". * Wynalazek Izabeli w tym odcinku to "Hydro-Gondola". * Morały: ** Nic nie jest ważniejsze od rodziny; ** Jeśli chcesz coś zrobić dobrze, zrób to powoli. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 3